Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain
by wannabannabeth
Summary: Today August 18th is Percy's birthday so I wrote a story to help everyone celebrate!


**Authors note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! In case you didn't know today-the 18****th**** of August- is Percy's birthday. I had a sleepover with my cousin to celebrate and we had a bunch of blue food. So I decided to make it a fanfic so you guys could celebrate with me!**

Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain

Percy's P.O.V

Today is my birthday and so far it has been O.K. I guess. My mom made me blue pancakes and sausage this morning, earlier Paul went to a conference that wouldn't end until like nine tonight. Mom told me there was blue Coolaid in the fridge, then had to leave for work. So I get the pleasure of spending my birthday by myself. I grab the home phone and try calling Annabeth; I haven't seen her since last week because we both left camp early, the phone rings three times before going to voice mail. I hang up because I couldn't think of anything to say to her, 'cause no one would want a voice mail that says "Hi Annabeth I hope you're having a great time doing whatever it is that you do in California, because I'm having a blast spending my birthday by myself!"

I trudge un-happily into the kitchen I look in the fridge to grab the pitcher of blue Coolaid, I see some blue pudding in a Tupperware but decide to save it for later so I close the fridge and pour some Coolaid, instead I'll have some blue tortilla chips. I take my cup and bowl and sit on the couch, I flip through the channels and finally decide one of the 'Aliens' movies. During the part where the main character is trying to find the little girl, the air shimmers in front of me. An image of Chiron, Dionysus, Grover, Juniper, Rachel, and all the other campers appears in front of me. I quickly pause the movie as they all start singing 'Happy Birthday' at the end they all scream "Happy birthday Percy!" and Dionysus mumbles "Yes I suppose our Peter Johnson should have a happy birthday."

"Thanks guys." I say and laugh a little.

"we all wanted to send you our regards Percy." Chiron says, "Isn't that right Mr. D?" Dionysus pretends not to hear. "Mr. D?" Chiron repeats.

"Oh, ya, mmhh." Dionysus says, the campers laugh.

"Well Percy we would love to stay and chat but we all have schedules to keep!" Before Chiron swipes his hand through the Iris message Grover calls

"Try not to die without us!"

"I'll do my best G man." I say then we get disconnected.

I pick up the phone and try calling Annabeth, still no response. A few minutes later I get another Iris message but this one is from Tyson.

"Hi, big brother!" He says. I can see the underwater forges in the background and Tyson is holding a red hot shield.

"Hey Tyson wacha got there?" I say.

"It is a new shield I am making for you! Was supposed to be present for birthday but isn't finished." He said looking a little sad. "But it will be done tomorrow; I will have Hermes send it to you!"

"Thanks Tyson it's gonna be great." I tell him wondering if Hermes does underwater deliveries.

"Yes! It will be even better than the first one I-". He gets cut off by a loud voice coming from somewhere behind me. "Must go, boss is calling."

"See ya Tyson. Have fun." I tell him.

"Happy birthday brother, goodbye!" then he walks through the rainbow disconnecting us, but the rainbow doesn't disappear "Two missed messages" a voice says. I didn't know you could leave messages via rainbow. "First missed message:"

Thalia appears in front of me where ever she is its nighttime and she's in a silver tent with a few other huntresses. All the other girls are asleep so she talks quietly, "It's been a long day, lots of traveling but I wanted to make sure I remembered to tell you happy birthday. So happy birthday kelp for brains." She smiles then the message ends.

"Second missed message:"

Mrs. O'Leary's huge face appears staring at me expectantly, she's standing way to close and drool is all over her mouth. "Mrs. O'Leary. MOVE!" Nico's voice sounds quiet probably because it's being blocked by a dog the size of a playground. The hell hound moves out of the way and I see Nico. Still exactly the same as the last time I saw him. "Hey Percy, just called… well I guess I rainbowed, to tell you happy birthday, and so does Mrs. O'Leary."

"WOOF!"

"That's all by! You want the shield?" he throws a shield, "Go get it!" Then the rainbow disappears.

I finish watching the movie and the next one starts, I get up to get more Coolaid when the doorbell rings. When I open the door a familiar girl with blonde hair and grey eyes says, "Happy birthday Seaweed Brain." And holds out a chocolate cupcake with blue frosting, just like the one she made me last year.

"Annabeth! I thought you were in California."

"I stayed a few extra days at my aunt's house."

"I kept trying to call…"

"Ya," she interrupts. "And I would have answered if I didn't get over run by monsters on my way here."

"Sorry."

"That's alright, just three baby dracanae."

She set the cupcake down on the counter then I kissed her holding her close to me. When we pulled apart I poured us both some blue Coolaid and we split the cupcake. We walked to the city park and beat up this bully who was beating up this little kid. We pushed each other on the swings, and when we got back to the apartment my mom was home and she made dinner. Blue pasta and tuna patties, we ate dinner then the blue pudding for desert. When Paul came home we all watched Laura Croft Tomb Raider.

"Can I stay the night? I kind of told my aunt I wouldn't have to stay and I'd just leave for California tomorrow." Annabeth asks.

"That's fine by me." Paul told her. "Percy can blow up the air mattress and put it in his room."

Annabeth and I stayed up until 1:30 talking on my bed. Then she moved to the air mattress and fell asleep. The next morning I walked with her outside and helped her load her stuff in a taxi. I kissed her goodbye and watched her drive off until I couldn't tell what taxi was hers. I guess my birthday wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.


End file.
